prunescapefandomcom-20200213-history
MMOs and social networks don't mix!
Recently, Jagex have been focussing more and more on how Facebook can bring benefits to RuneScape. After all, giant social networking sites and Java-based MMORPGs are almost the same thing, aren't they? Regardless, Jagex have continued to try and merge with two, and most people do not 'like' it one bit. Isn't Facebook known for its dodgy account security? Always looking for more profits? What benefit could merging with this prove, apart from some incoming and dedicedly crap minigame that looks suspiciously like FarmVille (the world's most dull and pointless game ever, inexplicably made popular by mindless drones) ''just because Jagex get a bit of extra profit from Facebook shelling out a few thousand for marketing value. Want RuneScape related news? Don't look on RuneScape.com for it! Whats the least reliable place you could go for RuneScape information? The actual website or some pointless yet massively successful mini-blogging website which encourages posts like ''"I burnt the toast, the wife is going to kill me!" ''Nowadays its the former. In the process of sending information to people with Facebook and Twitter accounts, they've kind of forgot some people don't bother with that. Back when the proved-to-be-dissappointing Warped Floors were released, the pictures showing Dreadnaut and other bosses weren't on the RuneScape website, they were on Twitter instead. My sell-out sense is tingling... As of 25 May, RuneScape players now have the option to use a ''Facebook login for their accounts, which apparently logs you straight in without having to enter your username and password. Why would Jagex feel this is necessary? It is true that many businesses now offer a Facebook login for their customers and employees, but all of these pack a secondary security measure to prevent hackers having access to bank details. Having the same process for RuneScape accounts is asking for trouble, especially seeing as Jagex used to do so much for account security - has it gone out of the window? Gee, thanks Jagex. On 27 May, Jagex were working to improve the Facebook ''login somehow, and managed to stop the game from working for a large amount of UK/EU players. Good start. Can I have some money I got hacked :( It happened...the ''Facebook login is now regarded to be generally unsafe to use. Having 4 people on the friend's list asking you for money "I got hacked...yes I was using the facebook login" ''proves everything. Keep your accounts safe, avoid the facebook login. ''Facebook is Facebook and RuneScape is RuneScape people. Hey, you! Yeah, you! Want to Beta Test one of the new games Jagex are making? A new game called 8Realms? You can help them rid the game of bugs and allow it to be released at a higher quality, due to your help! So, want to do so then? WELL FUCK YOU, YOU NEED A FACEBOOK ACCOUNT FIRST. No, we don't 'like' this. Yet more petty nonsense Jagex are wasting time on, if some rubbish on FaceBook gets 500k 'likes' you can dare a J-Mod. At this point it is starting to become obvious that Facebook are probably bunging Jagex random sums of money for each time their website gets plugged on the RuneScape homepage. Expect more petty nonsense to come.